A New New Beginning
by Black Wing Dragonshard
Summary: When an old friend shows up at the Jedi Academy, will love be reborn or will hate course though the universe? Rated T for Violence, Mild Blood, Alcohol Refrences and Language. Based off of Legacy of the Force Books.
1. Sector One Strikes

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars the awesome George Lucas does.**

**But I OWN Maxis, Chris, Lily, Rios, and all of the Section One Sith.**

Point in Time – After Jacan was killed at the hands of his sister the galaxy was peaceful for three years. Ben resumed his training at the Jedi Academy and then a Jedi from the past showed up his name was Ace…and the galaxy would never be the same.

* * *

**East Wing of the Temporary Jedi Temple - Location Unknown**

"That's enough for today," Luke said to Ben and Christian who were both Jedi Knights at the time.

Ben and Christian nodded and proceeded to pick up fallen armor and return the training room to its preset conditions.

"You've gotten better Chris." Ben said showing how much he had been worn out from the training session.

"You have too Ben." Christian said in his bored tone of voice trying not to let Ben become aware that he was catching up to him in power and speed.

Just then an alarm sounded and the air was filled with the smell of burning metal. The Sith had grown very strong in the three years even accepting apprentices they had become the complete opposite of the Jedi.

The Sith starships engaged the Jedi's Stealth-Xs above the temporary temple as Sith Sabers seemingly appears out of the forests surrounding the temple.

Ben and Christian soon found themselves surrounded by four Sith Sabers and locked in deadly combat. As the blue and red lightsabers clashed Ben reached out for his cousin, Jaina, in the force.

Jaina was also in deadlock combat against the Sith Sabers their hate radiating through the force like an evil tidal wave as the black and purple lightsabers were met, recoiled and clashed again in a struggle.

Ben and Chris dispatched the four sabers and force leapt to where Jaina dispatched three of the sabers and began fighting the cloaked saber.

"Jaina it's been a while hasn't it?" the figure asked with a low voice backing off of his unrelenting attacks to account for the two additions to the fight.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Jaina asked not lowering her lightsaber.

"Have I really changed that much?" the figure said retracting the red beam of the lightsaber.

Jaina looked confused for a moment then her eyes opened wide in surprise as she sensed a light friendly force push.

"MAxis?" she asked looking at the figure is disbelief.

"Ah so it hasn't been as long as I thought." He said spinning the light saber around in his hand.

"How could I forget the day you went missing?" Jaina said finally deactivating her lightsaber.

"Everyone else did." Maxis said with a sad tone of voice.

"But I haven't." Jaina said looking him in the eyes.

Maxis smiled, "However…I'm not the same as I once was."

The _snap-hiss_ of the red lightsaber sounded again and Maxis began his unrelenting assault on the three knights.

_**West Wing of the Temporary Jedi Temple**_

Blood streamed down the Padawan's face. Although she was not the greatest lightsaber duelist, Lily, a light-brown haired girl with lavender eyes, was unrivaled as a killer force user.

One Keshiri saber growled at Lily as he cut down a Jedi Knight with ease, "We need to keep pushing towards the East Wing, Lord Maxis is in dire need of assistance."

"I know now enough chatting." Lily retorted using the force to augment her speed.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little history of where this is coming from..:The Sith currently attacking this pathetic makeshift Jedi Temple were the Sector One Sith. After blending with society they had finally decided to make their move. That is when Maxis, a teenage human and ex-Jedi appeared. He claimed that he could lead the Sith to the Jedi and to prove his worth he challenge the late Lord Kiiron, who was easily killed by Maxis.**

**And that is the end of chapter one. Chapter 2 will be here sometime.**


	2. Sacrifices

Maxis, Jaina, Ben and Chris clashed lightsabers in a four-way lock.

"It seems as though you have all gotten better since the last time we sparred." Maxis announced obvious excitement in his words.

Ben and Chris grunted as they pushed Maxis back. The power difference was obvious: Maxis, who has been on the verge of becoming a Jedi Master had left the Order just before his promotion and even Luke was surprised that he could keep up with a two-handed lightsaber user with only one hand. Jaina, Ben and Christian on the other hand were all using a two-handed style.

"Now shall we end this?" Maxis taunted igniting his secondary purple lightsaber.

Ben braced himself for the onslaught that was about to come from the older, more experienced force-user. iWas this it?/i he wondered as Maxis bared his fangs at the three Jedi Knights.

"Lord Maxis!" A voice chimed from behind the three Jedi.

They all turned to see a light brown haired girl charging with blinding speed past three Jedi Padawans, whom momentarily stood then split in half falling to the ground.

"Ah, Jaina I would like you to meet my apprentice, Lily." Maxis arrogantly said.

Lily stood by Maxis's side, two lightsabers drawn and her lavender eyes pierecing the Knights.

"Jaina, it maybe wise for us to retreat for now." Chris suggested taking a very defensive position his eyes focused on the girl.

Jaina agreed looking for an opening in their new enemies formation. There were none.

Chris stepped forward deactivating his blade, "Maxis, if you allow the others to go free I will become your prisoner of war."

Maxis pondered the development. The Jedi were on their last legs and the Sector One Sith had successfully captured the temple. Yes, he had the power to release anyone he saw fit. Even if it meant there would be opposition in the future. "Very well. Jaina take Ben and the others, but I keep Chris."

Jaina looked from Maxis to Chris and felt the hate radiating from both of them. If Chris were to attack then he would be cut down by Maxis's apprentice. Accepting tha Chris was doing this to prevent complete annihilation of the Jedi Order she deactivated her blade and sprinted to the hangar with Ben.

"Now then Chris...do I dare ask why you are sacrificing yourself to me and the other Sith?"

Chris glared at Maxis as Lily moved forward and took his lightsaber. "You're pretty cute for a Jedi boy." She whispered.

Chris was caught off guard and then the world went a startling black.


End file.
